Jenny's Beginnings
by Avelyn Lauren
Summary: I know that it's different but I thought that it would be interesting to see what would happen with a couple of their own children. Scarecrow and Amanda's daughter is all grown up and gets pulled into the undercover world. Thanks RMH. Please R


Jenny's Beginning

Matthew sat at his desk and heard all the whispering going on behind him. His ears could pick up a conversation about 6 feet away from him. That is as long as the conversation wasn't whispered at a low rate. He had picked up a lot of things that his mother and father had learned from their days at the agency.

"You know I heard that she started to put in an application at the top detective agency there is." 

"Yes, I heard that as well. You know Jenny Stetson is to young to do that and she probably wouldn't be any good at it any ways." Matthew Stetson had to smile at this. They had no idea. His baby sister had skills that were even more honed than his own were. He was just trying to ignore that his skills actually existed. He didn't even think that what was being said was even true.

"Hey, Tiger, you seem to be a million miles away." His girlfriend of this week came up to him and whispered seductively in his ear. 

He had to smile at his girlfriend. "I'm thinking about something." He whispered quietly. 

****************************

Lee looked at his wife as she put up the dishes. "You know Scarecrow you really need to stop trying to sneak up behind me."

Her husband shook his head and gave his wife a long lingering kiss on her lips. Out of habit they pulled away from each other when a car door slammed. "Mom, I'm here."

"Phillip," Amanda ran into the arms of her oldest son. Her child was in better shape than when she had last seen him. At least he hadn't been shot at this time. 

"Matthew, still have his string of girlfriends?" Phillip asked his mother and father as Lee walked into the room.

"Yep," Amanda answered as said victim of their conversation drove up. 

"Hi, Mom, Dad," Matthew looked to his right and saw his oldest brother. "Phillip, what are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and thought that I'd come and see how our parents are doing. How's school going for you?"

"Oh, school's going fine. I brought over my girlfriend Mom, I hope you don't mind." Matthew looked at his mother.

Before she could even answer Phillip started teasing his baby brother. "What and another girlfriend? Who was it you were dating last week? Was it Millie?" 

At this Scarecrow had to smile, Amanda caught it as well. _ Just like his father and he has fought it tooth and toenail. He didn't want to be just like his father because he was always afraid that Lee would be killed on the field. He even has the same string of girlfriends that Scarecrow had and they all have names that would end with an 'i'. _

Mrs. Stetson walked to the telephone that had started ringing. "Hello?" She answered the phone trepidatiously. She had been getting to many weird phone calls of late. She hung up the telephone rather roughly. The look on her face said everything that needed to be said. "You know I'm not answering the phone anymore if it shows up on the caller ID that it's an anonymous number. I'm tired of all these annoying little calls." She finished rambling sentence.

******************

On Washington Street by the jewelry shop Jenny was taking pictures when she stopped hearing a scream. Turning around she looked and saw what had brought the scream forth. She quickly set her camera up to take pictures and stepped in to try to stop what was going on. Instead of stopping it she ended up in the fight of her life. "Let her go. Why don't you try picking on someone that can actually defend herself." _I hope that I know what I'm doing. _She looked like she was very calm and ready to take on anything that came her way. Inside of her the turmoil was in full blast and she had to work keep it down. She had never actually had to use any of the skills that she had obtained from her parents.

"Are you sure you're up to taking on a guy that is nearly twice as big as you. You're one crazy female but that will be one less for me take out." The man's husky voice shook to her very core. "Come to think of it I think that I will conquer you and take you to my bed." With that comment he started to lunge for her. His second mistake was to do that. She just dodged out of his way and let him fall to the ground. The crowd that stood around them just stood there in awe. He became even more angry at this young girl that shouldn't have these kind of reflexes. In fact these reflexes reminded him of someone else that had taken him out a long time ago. He just couldn't place who it was. He went after her again, this time trying to take her out at the waist. Mistake again. This time she took him out by a kick to his head. 

The crowd around them cheered and the police started to come around at that time. as they started to come up through the mob of people her attacker got up and saw what was going on. As he tried to get out of the slew of people he found that he couldn't even get through the first line. "Okay where do you think that you're going. You're not going anywhere but to the jail. For stealing and trying to kidnap that girl standing right there. We have it all on tape and this young lady has just taken you out with just a couple of moves. I wonder what you thought you were doing." Officer Young as it turned out that was his name looked at Jenny. "I want you there young lady and no argument. You're going to answer all my questions completely and fully."

"Yes, officer," she answered him not quite looking at him. "Do you mind if I go and retrieve something really quick?" She asked looking across the street and wondering what pictures she had taken during the whole transaction or fight. 

"Yeah, it's alright. Go get it and get in the car with Officer Oleson." He instructed her kindly. He watched her go for just a moment and began taking the thief to his car.

"What are you looking at Miss....." Officer Young came in behind her.

"I've set up the ladies room as a dark room so I Could develop my film. I was taking pictures when everything started to happen. I don't know what pictures were taken during the fight and I need to know." She answered him as matter of factly. She continued to work on the negatives as he watched her every move. "Don't worry. I got the female officers permission before I started. They said that they would be willing to use the public restroom until i got through. Now you said that you had some questions for me to answer." She finished her long ramble in short time. The whole time she was talking Officer Young was looking at his irradescant watch timing how long it took her to say all that. 

__

One minute, how can anyone talk that fast. This is amazing she rambles and can develop negatives at the same time. Well I better ask my questions before she kicks me out of here. Officer Young looked at her and started, "Well I guess it's obvious what you were doing down there, but why were you taking pictures down in that are? There's usually nothing to see I mean other that what we saw today."

"Oh, that...." She waved her hand dismissively, "I was taking pictures of the people that are down there. You see there is always something to see if you know how to look close enough. My mother taught when I was little how to see people. My father taught me photography when I was learning to stand and hold a little fake camera." She paused what she was working on for just a moment to look at him. "I learned how to read people and their moods while I was little and then I figured out how to take pictures of them in their natural state."

Officer Young only looked at this young girl, "Listen Miss I'm still looking for your name and you're probably well aware that the police station has their own dark room. You didn't have to even turn the ladies room into this darkroom. Now for my second question." He stayed in their questioning her for over an hour and saw that show had now finished what she was working on. With all his questions answered he decided that he wasn't going to get anything else out of this Miss Stetson. _You know I'm going to do some research on this Miss Stetson. that name is very familiar to me and she's exceedingly good at whatever does. She could make a pretty good undercover cop. Now you're really going crazy. This girl probably isn't even through with high school let alone starting on anything that is life long._

Her phone rang, "Hello," After a few moments she responded, "Yeah, Mom, I was kind of tied up working on something. Yeah, oh great Phillip is there yeah I'll definitely be there in about fifteen minutes." They were standing in the hall and Jenny had just finished cleaning the restroom and had come out to the sparsely decorated hall. "I got to go. You can take your magnifying glass and have a good look at these maybe you can find something out. be sure that you find a place to hang these and make sure that they are in a dark place so that they can get dry." She handed him the copies and left the station. Officer Young looked at her leaving the station and wondered who she really was.

"Now you've gone and done it. You've gone and fallen in love with a very beautiful girl and she is going to make you wonder what it's like to...."

"What?" The young police officer looked at his partner.

"Never mind. You know that you're probably going to be in a very long waiting line to get her attention." The other officer teased his friend on the other end of the spectrum for once. His friend was always giving him a hard time about all the girls that he had been dating. _What was the last girls name I was dating? Oh, yeah I think it was Dotty. Oh boy, wa she good at every thing that we did that night. I wonder when I get to see her again. Oh well, I'll add her name to my little book that I have started._

*******************************

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Jenny came in saying.

"Jenny will you come into the kitchen please we need to talk to you." Her father called to her. 

"Coming," she hollered back to him._ "I wonder what this is about? The last time I was called into the kitchen it was about what college I would attend._

__

"You called Dad?" She walked into the kitchen and sat down. She looked around at her father, mother, brothers, and her sister-in-law. "What's going on?"_ Why so I get a very bad feeling about this? I hate when that happens. From the look on Mom and Dad's face this is about to take them out of the country, why then does require all of my family here to tell me? Maybe that's not what it is._

"Hey honey, we have a question to ask you. Why were you on the news tonight? Do you realize what's going in now? You're news media right now." Her father began to ramble.

If the situation weren't so serious Jenny would be laughing. Her father never rambled, in fact, he was always after her mother for doing that. "I was just trying to help out that lady. She was in trouble and I knew that I could stop him. Besides you used to do this kind of work all the time. I don't think they used my name." Jenny finished what she was saying and watched the looks that were exchanged between her mother and father.

Amanda looked at her daughter, "Honey, just promise me that you will be careful. Taking out the bad guys isn't always that safest thing to do. We've had them come after us and try to come after you children as well." 

" But Mom, they didn't even say my name over the news." Jenny reminded her mother once again. At this Lee only shook his head.

Matthew came in after kissing his girlfriend good-bye. "Sis, they're only concerned for your well being. He was trying to sound encouraging but was stifling a yawn as he said that to his baby sister. The funny thing about these two children was that the son looked like his mother and the daughter looked like her father.

"Mom, I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Matthew came over and pecked his mother's cheek. 

Scarecrow watched this little scene and had to smile, after all these years his son still liked to give Amanda her good night kiss. "Good night, Matthew." She stated simply and quietly.

"I'm going to bed too. I have a few test in the morning and I must be able to stay awake." Jenny dismissed herself from the table. She didn't feel like stating in the same room with her parents. She knew what they could do and what else they would say.

****************************

The next morning Jenny was at school just finishing her finals and getting ready to leave the school for at short spring break. Miss Stetson, would you come down to the station? We would like to ask you a few questions about last night." One of the officers came up and asked. 

Recognizing him from last night, she questioned him. "What would you like for me to help you with?"

"It seems that we didn't finish questioning you last night." Officer Travis informed her emotionless.

When she got to the station she sat down and waited for them to ask her into the office she laid her head back and closed her eyes. _You know this is almost funny. Mom got started working with The Agency when Dad went up to her and told her to take the package to the man in the red hat. the situation is just a little different but similar I'm being called in for questioning because I put a stop to a thief taking a hostage with him. How ironic._

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Officer Young walking by her. The said officer appeared into his chief's office. "What is she doing here?" He asked pointing out the window.

Chief Gennis looked out the window to the young girl that looked like she was trying to rest. "I don't know. I think Officer Travis has some more questions for her."

"Isn't Officer Travis the head of the undercover unit that we oversee?" Officer Young asked rather surprised about this turn of events. Officer Travis never found much of and interest in anything that comes across any of their desks. 

"Yes, he is, you're right though. He didn't get my okay to do something like this. The girl is only about twenty one and is still in college. Why would he try to bring her into this world?"

"Because she's good." A voice came in saying behind them. "I did some research it seems that I can't find anything out about her parents. All I can find are the names Lee and Amanda Stetson. I can not find when they were married, or anything about the company that it is said they worked for. I can find some stuff on Amanda King before 1983 and a little about her two boys. Her youngest son Jamie King is now a doctor and her oldest I can't find much on at all. It seems that he now works for the same company that his parents formally worked for. Which as I already told you I can't find anything on. Do you understand what I am saying now. They're CIA. The CIA always manages to protect their own. Now I want her. She was born into this and I've already seen the security tape that was at the other store. It got quite a bit of the action. Now..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Came a young females voice from behind. "You men all seem to be the same. You either want a woman involved with something or you don't. Most of the time you want her involved with you." She said pointedly. "Look," she closed the door behind her and albeit to the surprise of the other people in the room shut the blinds so that no one could see in. "you know part of my family history and I'm surprised that you have such a good undercover operation manager to figure out such things. My parents would probably not be to happy if they found out about me doing something like this."

"You're parents did this themselves." Officer Young tried to argue back to her.

She cut him off not letting him finish whatever he was going to say. "I agree my parents also fought tooth and toenail to keep our family life out Agency life." She responded back hotly. She was getting very irritated with this man.

Chief Gennis brought forth a question that had been all their minds. "Okay, I have a question for you and please don't snap at me. How is it that you were able to unhand the thief and stop hostage overtake?"

"My parents told me about their jobs and made sure that we were taught every self defense class there was and other skills that would keep us safe. Now, I have a question for you. How do you expect me to be able to know about what I'm needed for if you have Agent Travis bringing me here under the pretense of questioning for this previous case and...."

At this Officer Travis stopped her. "I'm not an agent I only run this undercover unit for this station."

"Close enough." She cut him off sharply. "Remember, I was raised around secret agents and my father's mother and father did this for a living. As you said earlier it's in my blood. Now if I decide to do this there's going to be a background check from the Agency and them my brother who by the way heads up the particular agency that will take care of the check. So I'd think about that offer before I suggested it again. My parents are just as likely to find out about this Agent Travis. She stressed the words Agent Travis and walked out.

She left each of the men in that room with their mouths hanging open. Officer Young was the first to get over the shock. He walked over and opened the blinds that Jenny had shut. "You know she is right. We could be looking for trouble of she takes this job offer. If what she says is true then her brother would know right away who she was."

"Excuse me," there was a knock at the door, "is it my imagination but I thought I was just looking at someone I used to know except in female form?"

"What was his name?" The top chief asked kind of worried.

"Lee Stetson." The name hung around the room like a bombshell.

"What do you know about him?" Officer Travis sat down waiting for an answer.

"His codename is or was Scarecrow and his partners codename came to be Glinda. They were a top agency team and they helped this outfit in few cases that we have had." He threw down some old files on the chief's desk. The files read out 1985 Senator Hamilton Rawlings Bombing. 

"You're right about the girl. She's Lee Stetson's daughter and wasn't very happy at how thorough Travis had been about her family history." Young informed the detective.

"Do you blame her?" The Detective Manny Trudeau asked him sharply. "Her parents put away half of the criminal population that had to do with the Agency. Her families history is very classified. Now like she said you'd better tread carefully because even though her skills are highly honed she has something to lose as well and in the end it will be her choice."

"What does she have to lose?" Officer Travis had the nerve to ask.

Young looked at the young officer by him. "Isn't it obvious? She leads a halfway normal life and if she gets involved with doing something like this then that life is gone. Did you even consider that before you dragged her in here! NO! You were just excited about the fact that she could take out a guy by herself and maybe by the fact that she's very pretty." Officer Ayala Young looked at the head of the undercover unit.

"Look man I was just trying to improve our network." The heat that was imminating from this officer was very scary. In fact, Officer Travis had never seen Officer Young this upset.

"That's enough you two. Ayala is right, if she takes this job any semblance of a normal life she has will disappear. Now I want my office back." He dismissed them with a wave.

The departure was barely civil between the two officers.

************************************************************************

"There she is. She's the one that took out our boss." A burly man sat across from the grocery store. They had figured that anyone that lived around this town would probably shop at this supermarket.

"She must be pretty good if she was able to take him out." The slightly shorter guy observed out loud to his partner. 

"Nah, she's just one of those young women that have taken self defense classes. She's also a much younger person than our boss." The burly guy dismissed what was said.

Jenny was headed home from the grocery store the next day when she casually looked at her mirror in the center of the window. "I think that I'll wait a few minutes before i do anything." Going on pure instinct she got ready to make a left turn on a really curvy street. "If they really are following me then I will know it and I'll notify my parents." She made a few other necessary turns on that street an then knew that she was being followed. She plugged her cell phone into the jack that her parents had put into her car. 

"Hello, Jenny," Came her mothers voice over the phone.

"Hey Mom, How did you know that it was me." Jenny was kind of surprised.

"Well, you're the only one that plays classical music in their car that I know of anyways. I know you have a reason for calling me. You usually don't call from the car." Jenny shook her head. Her mom was absolutely amazing. She knew things that other people didn't and she listened to what was going on around her or whoever she was talking to.

"Well, Mom, someone seems to be tailing me. I don't know who it is or why but i thought that I'd call you and let you know what's going on. I was on my way home but when I suspected I was being followed I turned onto a really curvy street. Where do I head to next?" She asked her question quickly.

"O.K. if you're in the street I think you are make a right turn and drive in a round about way to the park. Your father and I will be there in five minutes. 

"What is it Amanda?" Her husband came into the room seeing her take out her gun. She rarely even looked at that thing anymore. She was still a very good shot and didn't have any trouble using it if she really had to. 

She then handed him his gun and stated, "Zulu blue."

Lee recognized the old code and understood. Respond without question. He took the lead to his car and opened the door for his wife. "Where to?" 

"The park. The one that Phillip and Jamie used to play ball in." Lee knew exactly where to go.

Jenny finally made her way to the playground. "She's going to the park?"

They watched as she met an elderly couple and talked to them for a few minutes. The man appeared to e very wary of whatever was going on around them. The two men watched as she and the elderly couple disappeared. The small group had apparently separated. Burly and Shorty continued to watch as she started to go to her car. There was a tap on the window that surprised both of them. They decided to step out of the car and deal with this woman. To them the old woman looked like she was pretty upset.

She put her hands on her hips revealing the gun that was in her belt. "I was wondering if you could help me with a little problem I'm having. Why are you following my daughter?"

"Now they really were scared. _How did that girl know that she was being followed?_ "Ma'am I don't know what you're talking about. We just decided to go to the park and enjoy the scenery." The burly guy stated trying to sound convincing. They hadn't noticed that the young woman and her father had come up behind them. 

"My daughter saw a car that looks similar ti yours following her today." Amanda informed rather sharply.

"I promise all we were doing was enjoying the scenery and coming for a little walk." Burly reiterated.

"Okay, we're sorry for the misunderstanding." Lee Stetson took his two ladies by the small of their backs and led them away from the car.

"Dad, I swear they were following me. That's why I called you." Jenny looked at him.

"Don't worry, honey. I put a tracer on the car so we can take keep an eye on them." Her father comforted. "We'll be able to keep an eye on him."

"Thanks, Dad." Her father opened the door for his daughter and helped her into the car. "I'll see you guys at home."

"You got the license plate number right?" Amanda asked already knowing the answer.

He nodded his head in confirmation. "I'm going to run it through the agency computer base. I know that we must have that number in there." Her husband told her hoping to find absolutely nothing about this guy in there. Especially anything saying that he was involved with the guy that his daughter had taken out the other day. 

Lee and Amanda still worked for the agency but on advisory status now they were definitely too old to be working out in the field. Sometimes they did get pulled into the field and catch the bad guys but not to often. They still kept in shape and they could still aim pretty good. Lee had to wear glasses and Amanda needed to wear contacts. 

Arriving a the little house on Maplewood they entered the front door but not before you could smell the flowers and notice the bright colors from the fruits and vegetables. There was a sign on the door that greeted you. 'Welcome to the Stetsons.'

Lee went to straight to the computer bank and put the license plate number in. The computer fed him the information he wanted 3 minutes later. He hated that someone was trying to follow his daughter around and the fact that she had probably just started breaking apart a huge smuggling ring and hadn't even realized what she was doing. He had to think about the situation though and considered that he would have done the exact same thing without ever giving it a second thought. He was very proud for his beautiful daughter. 

He had really expected when she was born for her to turn out looking like her mother but it hadn't worked out that way. She ended up looking like her father and Matthew ended up looking like his mother Or him this was very strange. It was like looking at his spitting image only at the other sex. He didn't understand how that had happened but it worked. One day he would understand the reasoning behind this.

Amanda had gone up to her room when she stopped at her sons room. She walked in and it reminded her of when she was younger and had first met Lee. Lee had given his son some of the things that he had kept in his apartment. His bed was neatly made with a brown spread and the pillows neatly tucked in underneath. Some of the heads that his father had kept around were there. Mostly heads of animals. What really caught her attention was on his dresser.

There was little black book. She felt her heart just stop. She picked it up and saw how full it was. Her son was 24 years old and his little black book was over 1/2 full. She wondered who he was dating this week. "Honey," she heard Lee coming up the stairs.

"I'm in here!" She called out to her husband. 

"What are you doing in here?" He asked her.

"I was reminded of what you're apartment looked like when I first met you all those years ago. I believe I went up there just before we had to take care of the ACM kid. I wonder how he is doing?" She mused out loud. "Oh, look what I found." She handed him the book. "How full was your little black book at 24?"

He had to laugh at his wife's thoughts. She hadn't thought of those little black books in so long he had nearly forgotten about them. "I'll tell you what he's just turned 24 here 3 months ago and he looks like he's been pretty busy."

"Same old Scarecrow." Amanda teased her husband.

"Hey," he acted offended. "You can make up for that really bad joke." He pulled her to him and started kissing her passionately.

"I thought you two had a room or does your bouts of passion go just about anywhere you go." Their son walked into the room and was trying to sound as if he was teasing his parents.

Amanda came out of the passionate kiss with a sigh. "You would know just as well as we would." Matthew heard the hurt in his mother's voice and instantly regretted saying that to them. "Grandma's here."

Amanda had to laugh. She was 62 years old and her mother was in her 80's and still flying. Captain Kurt and she had married a few years after they met. They bought their own plane and got a business started in transporting cargo. They ran a rather uptight company even though they had other people to do some of the flying now. 

************************************************************************

Jenny walked in and sniffed the house. She put her hand to her forehead and groaned. She wasn't ready to for a visit with Grandmother. _I'm going to my room before she notices that I'm here. _

"Jenny, is that you?" Dotty called out from the kitchen.

Jenny gave out another groan and called out, "Yes, Grandma." It was really bad when Grandma was there. She wasn't even a secret agent and she could hear almost as well as her mother and father. You pretty much didn't get anything past her.

Jenny then picked up her ringing phone. "I've got to go!" She yelled out hoping that her parents heard her. They were probably in their room doing something anyways. _Nah, not with Grandma on the house. They're up to something else._

Dotty came out of the kitchen staring after her granddaughter. "Okay, that was strange, maybe..... nah, I don't think Amanda and Lee wouldn't allow her to do anything like that. They may not be able to stop her though. I was never able to stop Amanda from doing any of it they probably wouldn't be able to keep their Jenny from doing it." She said talking to herself aloud.

"Mother, are you talking to yourself again?" Amanda came in asking her having heard every one of her mother's words. She knew what her mother suggested was quite possibly happening as they spoke. She also knew that they would find out soon enough.

"Amanda, I know that you don't worry much about your daughter or you don't seem to anyways but aren't you just a little worried about whatever she's run out of the house to take care of." Dotty not only brought the curiousness into her voice but also the old worry that she used to show for Amanda when she would disappear. There was also a mix of irritation in there when her mother asked about what was going on with her granddaughter. 

Amanda looked at her mother and sat her down. "Mother, we need to talk. You know why I didn't tell you about the agency. You also know our jobs our confidential. We have contacts inside the D.C. police department that she's been going to. They want to pull her into the undercover unit there." She explained simply, shaking her head, she continued, "If they she agrees to do this then we will be running the background. In essence, Phillip will be running the background check and I think that she will take this job. She's looking for one anyways. Yes, I worry about her and I know what she is capable of. Lee and I made sure that both Jenny and Matthew were capable of defending and thinking for themselves on their feet particularly because of what we do. We may not be on the field any more but we certainly were while our babies were little. We've got it covered and don't want you to be worried about it at all. If she is going to do this we won't be able to stop her but we will be able to keep an eye on her. I can't say anything more because it might be confidential or a matter of national security."

Amanda left her mother's side to pick up the phone. She hated to be told that things were a matter of national security. Dotty hated to be left out of the loop but understood that it was very important that she be left that way.

**********************************************************

"Officer Travis. what is it that you need that requires my expertise?" Jenny just marched into his office when she saw that no one was in there. "I told you I haven't even accepted this job yet."

"Miss Stetson, I'm sorry but we need your photography experience to help us out with this case and I think that you could a very good use."

"You want me to go in as a photographer right? What is the case and where will I be going and how long?" She rambled off the string of questions in one breath and he was wondering if she did this every single time that she became agitated toward someone. He hoped not because that was going to get very irritating.

He gave a long sigh of resignation. He called her he might as well answer her questions. "You know that ring you broke up the other day. We want you to go around to their place and act like you're just taking shots of the environment around you. You'll be right here in town and you'll be perfectly safe."

"You know I think that I have heard that before and are you aware that the agency is following two of his people around that have been trying to follow me. The agency will know exactly what's going on." Jenny cut in.

"I know we've already sent your background check in and waiting for their response back." He answered back half waiting for her berating. Knowing exactly what she was probably thinking he stood up and decided to hand her a camera and gave her instructions on how to use it. It also contained a tracker as well as a communicating device.

"Okay, I'm going to do this but you are also going to have to talk to my parents and let them know what's going on." She needed something to fill the air because of the tension that she could feel in that room.

"I have a car ready for you at the front and as soon as you're ready you can leave and get what you can done." What he saw next was total surprise to him. Instead of seeing anger sparked in her hazel eyes he saw a sort of contained excitement that very quickly vanished into absolutely no expression at all on her face. He then realized how good she probably was at what he was asking her to do.

"Where do I pick up the keys to this said vehicle." She was all business when she requested this information.

"You will find the keys and all the needed supplies at the front desk. Good luck and please be careful. Remember that this is only a reconnaissance mission and that there should be no action taken if something should happen. Just call for some backup." He gently reminded her even though he knew that she probably already was aware of a great many regulations that were meant for agents.

"That is one thing that you don't need to remind me of." she turned around as he watched her mid-length sandy blond hair toss as she walked out of the room. _I don't think that I'm going need to remind of her of much. I do know that the agency will probably kill me if something does happen to her though. Especially since her brother heads it up._

At the front desk the clerk was waiting on her to come forward to claim what it was that she needed. After being informed on where the car was and that there was a telephone with Officer Travis's office and cell number on it she went out to the car and headed to the said destination.

She passed by several houses that as she went on began to look rather run down and had once been a very pretty little neighborhood. There was a little evidence of flowers grown in the past but not much said anything else at the moment. She stopped just a block from where she was supposed to do her watching. The warehouse stood in front of a fishing dock and was even more run down than some of the other buildings she had seen in the vicinity. In front of the building was a condemned sign that was kind of lopsided at that. 

_Why is that sign lopsided? I've never known any construction company or demolition company at that to have their sign that lopsided. Somehow I don't think that this is going to be very good. I think that I'd better do this and get it done. _Before she had gotten out of the car she had decided to put Officer Travis's numbers on speed dial on her cell. 

After he picked up his phone and went through the standard greeting she started right in on what she needed to tell him. After telling him that she was going to go in he told her to be careful because they didn't know what was going on. 

She went in very quietly after scouting the place and finding an open door. "What do you mean that we won't be able to et him out of jail. He was put in there a by a young woman who doesn't know anything."

A cold voice that was incapable of letting any warmth in it replied, "Look we followed her just like you told us to do. She went to a park and somehow she was able to make a phone call and get somebody there to help her. she met an elderly couple and we didn't know that she had tried to point us out to them until they came p to the car and knocked on our window. There was a woman and a man. The woman was the one that came and knocked on the window. She put her hands on her hips pulling back her jacket to reveal a gun. She didn't look very happy and the way that she looked she could very easily have not missed her mark." 

"Very observant. I have you follow a girl that is probably a little nobody and you're afraid of her." The cold man was sounding even more heartless than he head before. IF he could even sound that way. Jenny was listening so closely that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her. All she felt was the earth fall beneath her.

She came to in a room that was dark and musky. She had to give her eyes time to get accustomed to the dark. "Okay, she should be awake in a few minutes. We can start our interrogation then." The cold voice was saying to a man beside the door. 

Since she was just getting accustomed to the dark all she could see really good was the door. she got up and quickly hid behind the door. "Hey, where is she." but he didn't have time to look for her because he was knocked by the door hitting him at the side giving her time to get away from him but not before she picked up his gun. The guard that had been by her door was just coming back from down the hall somewhere albeit very surprised to see her of her cell 

"Drop the gun!" She ordered him holding the gun in almost a perfect shooting stance.

Now what she hadn't known that not only was the agency following her but he brother had followed her as well and was not very happy about her not coming out of that warehouse. "Why does she always seem to get herself into trouble?" He got out of the car when she hadn't come out of the place.

There was a guard at the door. He discovered after he had cased the place out that there was other guards all around the place. He knocked out the front guard and took his gun. "Now to get my sister."

He went in quietly and started to started to stay behind the boxes. He then heard some scuffling in the back and followed the sound. "Drop the gun!" He'd recognize his sisters voice from any where.

"I'd listen to her. She is very good with just about everything that she puts her mind to." she would recognize that voice from anywhere.

The man was completely surprised at what was going on. He did follow the directions that were given him. He put down and kicked the gun toward Matthew. By then they heard other people entering the warehouse. Francine who was head fo the agency was with them. She had been keeping a very close eye on her friends two kids.

They would someday make very good agents that is if Scarecrow and Phoenix didn't kill her for trying to recruit them later on. 

"Hi, Francine, we've got your suspects. I think that Officer Travis is going to be very unhappy to see that he won't be putting these guys behind bars himself." Jenny said to her aunt.

Francine shook her head ands gave her men the signal to take all the men that had been gathered with the help of Washington D.C. police. "Officer Travis!" Phillip King came storming in. "What do you think you're doing dragging my sister in this case?" He had the file with him and threw it down in front of the utterly shocked officer.

"Phillip will you settle down!" Francine came up behind him. "She solved the case and she's standing in front of you. You could at least congratulate her." Francine reprimanded him.

"I'm sorry, Sis, thank you for your help." Phillip gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Matthew was still looking at his sister when they took the gun from him. "Jenny, what did you think that you're doing? Don't you know that this is dangerous stuff you're getting into." Matthew started. 

"Jenny! Jenny!" Her mother and father came running into the room. They were just completely overjoyed that there daughter was perfectly safe. Her mother gave her a hug like she hadn't given her daughter in a long time. 

Once everything had settled down again Matthew walked up[ to his sister and pulled her aside, "Why are you upset at me? Besides that they just needed me to help them finish getting all the rest of these guys. To top that didn't you have a date with....." she stopped and thought about the name "Lanni?" 

"I canceled because a certain woman that I know is always managing to find a way to get in trouble." Matthew answered his sister rather irritated. 

In the back there was a sound of laughter coming from the background. When they turned around Amanda, Lee, Francine, Phillip, and Detective Trudeau were laughing at them. Officer Travis was still trying to hide but Jenny and Matthew knew that he wouldn't get very far even if he had wanted to. Not only did he have to contend with Phillip, but he had to answer to Aunt Francine, Mom, Dad, Grandma, and Jamie when he found out what had happened. That thought certainly made Jenny smile. Somehow though she knew that this was only the beginning. She wouldn't be working for Officer Travis she would be working for her oldest brother, Phillip.


End file.
